


Repressed Feelings

by MarilynMonHOE



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Let Them Hold Hands @ Inty, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarilynMonHOE/pseuds/MarilynMonHOE
Summary: Mae and Celica unload their thoughts in a heart-to-heart.





	Repressed Feelings

It was about an hour since everyone retired for the day after seizing Grieth's citadel, which they got to spend the night in. However, Mae could not sleep at all; her heart felt like it was about to explode. 

During the battle to take Grieth’s Citadel, she’d realized the importance of life–the hard way. From a distance she’d always noticed that Valbar preached the “living without regrets” ideal, and had finally come to terms with it. Earlier that day, she’d been a little too overconfident, rushing head first into the frontlines, only to be gravely wounded by a witch who’d caught her off guard. Despite her injury almost ensuring her a death by blood loss, Celica managed to restore her with some spells. The thought of her, well, DYING before she got to express her repressed emotions to Celica was unbearable. She badly wanted to tell Celica how she felt as if the next battle would be their last, fearful of what could’ve happened that day might in the future.

Picking up a spare candle that was laying around and lighting it with her magic, Mae set out to find Celica, whom she heard walking in the corridors to perhaps mysteriously brood somewhere. After a series of running around, she saw the silhouette of Celica sitting against a window ledge. Walking nervously, she shone the candle near Celica, who to her surprise, was staring spacily into the view of the desert form the window.

“Everyone’s asleep, Cee! What are you doin’ here all stare-y, while you should be catching some Z’s!” Mae said, trying to act surprised.

Celica turned around and smiled. “Oh, hello Mae. What brings you here?” 

“I should be asking you the same question! Is this part of your mysterious routine?” Mae said half-lightheartedly, half concerned.

“Being out here,” Celica mused, as her face fell to a more stoic expression, “Is rather calming. There’s something beautiful and serene about watching the expansive desert as night falls through this window…Yet, it can’t help but make me feel lonely, seeing as how unnaturally visceral the emptiness of it makes me–"

Mae’s expression fell to a subtly dour one at the thought of, well, Celica being expressive about her loneliness. Ever since she came to Novis Island, Mae was actively trying to make her feel comfortable in order for her to open up, but Celica's steadfast reservations made her almost never express negative feelings. The rare moments like these, seeing someone as important to her as Celica express her loneliness, made her heart sink. 

“O-oh, forgive me Mae,” Celica said upon noticing Mae’s expression. “I truly did not mean to burden you with my sentiments, in fact, that’s a bit…selfish on my part I suppose. Pay no attention to my woes."

Mae laid her candleholder on the floor and sat down on the ledge, scooting closer to Celica while placing a hand on her right shoulder. “Weeeeeell, I’m no genius, but isn’t lettin' out some steam once in a while good for the soul? ESPECIALLY for you; you got so much goin’ on, and I doubt I could handle that pressure without venting. You can tell me ANYTHING, silly!”

“Besides, we’re–”

Mae paused. For so long, she’d been having bottled up feelings of her own. In that minuscule pause, she was hesitant. Hesitant to use the word “friend”, feeling as if she’d been taking advantage of every moment she’s cherished with Celica, feeling as if she’d been doing something selfish; every time they held hands, had heart-to-hearts, even her “friendly” cheek kisses made her feel awful and selfish for how she saw Celica as more than a friend.

“–we’re friends. And you seem distant lately, more than 'uge."

“Mae, I trust you. I just never wanted to unload you with my insecurities, and I want you to know that it pains me to see you even remotely emotionally budged by what you have to say. I thought I’d be doing you a service by refraining such.” Celica said, 

Mae sheepishly began, “I’ve been thinking, Celica. The problem isn’t gonna be your selfishness. Look, you don’t gotta tell me everything, but you need to quit being so….so selfLESS all the time, i-if that makes sense…Y'know what?” Gaining enough confidence, Mae’s left hand softly trailed down from her shoulder to Celica’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Actually do me a service, tell me how you REALLY feel. If you wanna, that is.”

Celica was never one for being open. Her reservedness often resulting in stoicisms isolated her, but maybe it couldn’t hurt to express her repressed feelings, especially with her closest companion? 

Squeezing Mae’s hand, she began. “Okay, for starters, I’m…Really fearful? Fearful for what might happen, in a sense that... I’m carrying the weight of a kingdom that I can’t even assert the authority of currently, and I still have to protect my life, for the future which I have absolutely no control over. Even then I isolate myself with these problems from the people I care about most. Now that I think about it, one of those people is especially you..It all just feels–lonely.” She turns to Mae, looking at her with a more vulnerable expression in the eye. "Maybe not the latter anymore, since you’re here. With me.”

The delivery of with me makes Mae feel tender inside, like she’s been actively trying to get Celica to open up more and it’s finally come to some fruition. Her heart’s racing, thinking to herself, maybe this is the right moment to confess, while a million other thoughts race through her head on what to say in such an intimate moment, only to be prompted, by Celica, with–

“What about you? You seem awful distant lately, especially in front of me. I’d like to know what’s wrong. You trust me, right?” Celica adds out of courtesy.

Mae knew it was time. She needed to get this off her chest, seeing as how relaxed Celica looked when she vented to her, allowing her for a much needed confession in this moment of vulnerability. The two were alone, perched on some nook in the citadel, looking directly yet softly into each other’s eyes, and tightly holding hands; what better time than to confess something (hopefully) painfully obvious? 

“It’s…More than just trust. That’s what I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” Mae said, grasping Celica’s hand with the slightest bit of more strength, breaking their eye contact and averting her eyes.

“As well as trust, I have, well, LOVE for you. I unno, just felt like throwin’ it out there, since we were being all honest and junk. I always felt like–like I was taking advantage of our relationship. Was hoping you’d maybe feel the same.” Mae said, loosening the grip on her hands, subtly retreating as if she’d surrendered to the possibility of rejection.

If Celica was anything, she was clever. However, she could not for the life of her understand Mae’s “love life” that she so desperately wanted to keep under wraps, and had still been confused on whom Mae pined for, as that was the one thing she wasn’t upfront about. She’d had an inkling it was herself that was the person in question, but did not want to make assumptions. Things were finally starting to fit into place.

Celica’s hand tightened her grip when Mae’s started to withdraw, reforming the broken eye contact by staring intently at her. “Mae, I–“

“Look, its no biggie if you don’t feel the same. I just wanted to get it out there. I feel like a weight’s been lifted offa my shoulders…”

“But I DO feel the same!” Celica interjected. “If anything I’d–“ Celica takes her free left hand and gently cups Mae’s face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. “–I’d like our liaison to be…something else. It’s taken me quite a while to see that I…want more out of our relationship, for my previous fear of it being selfish, if that makes sense? I have no objections to it because–I love you, also.”

Mae leaned in to Celica’s hand caressing her cheek, unsure what was appropriate to do. She gathered her courage and unbridled emotion went the extra step, tilting her head and landing a kiss on Celica’s lips. It was a bit ungraceful, yet passionate; what Mae lacked, she made up for it in energy. 

“I never thought I’d get this far ehehe…” Mae chuckled as she self-consciously pulled back, looking like a flustered mess.

“Do you want to go, er, farther? With the kiss, I mean.” Celica suggested, unlacing her right hand and snaking her hands down to the sides of Mae's waist.

Mae smiles warmly. “I’d like that."

This time, Celica leads, firming her grasp on Mae, backed against a wall and shifting her weight onto the ledge, while leaning in to kiss her. It's a more refined one than the previous, that is, until Mae decides to add tongue. Mae’s energetic mannerisms eventually overtook Celica’s reservedness, forcing Celica up against the opposite wall of the confines of the window ledge for a change of pace.

Mae breaks it off, only to close the distance between them even more by pushing Celica’s right leg into a semi-straddle, grounding herself in between the other girl's legs. Mae brings her hands up to Celica’s face, softly brushing her hair out of it on both sides. She tucks a strand of her hair behind Celica’s ear.

“Damn, Celica, you’re so beautiful? Especially up close, now that I look…I could get lost in your eyes forever. And your lips are so full and soft and I just wanna stare at you all day–up close that is. I really like being with you, like this.”

Celica is speechless; she usually wasn’t one to take complements well. She responds with a soft “me too” and a shy yet genuine giggle. Mae, now nearer, veers in for a kiss, propping her hands on Celica’s thighs. Suddenly, she’s kissing her harder and deeper, knotting fists in the fabric of Celica’s nightgown. Feeling handsy in the act, Celica pulls Mae closer by the rear, yet she’s giving in to Mae’s vigor, sinking down as the other girl pins her to the floor of the ledge. 

Celica’s touch suddenly becomes weaker; Feeling that the priestess is probably tired, Mae breaks the kiss once more, only to rest her face on Celica’s chest. The priestess’s grip loosens on Mae, as it’s late, and she’s essentially dozing off. 

Mae starts gently running her right hand through Celica’s hair until she becomes aware of the time. She stops. Mae slowly gets up, only now noticing that Celica has quite literally fallen asleep.

Mae gently pokes Celica. “Aw jeez. Celica, wake up!” 

Celica regains consciousness and flutters her eyelids. “Muh…”

Mae springs up from the ledge and offers her a hand. “C'mon, we gotta go back. The others might get worried ’n this citadel is fuckin’ huge, we don’t want a search party drama or whatever.”

Rubbing her sleepy eyes, Celica takes Mae’s hand and gets up, interlocking their fingers together as they had before. With her free hand, Mae takes the candle that she had placed on the ground to light the way. 

Leaning on Mae for support, Celica strolls down the corridors to their sleeping quarters, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before they retire for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years and by years I mean my 4th grade sonamy fanfiction was the last thing I actually wrote. I just want them to be cute together excuse my godawful writing


End file.
